First Love
by Kang Hye Jae-in
Summary: ... Es bueno tener esa hermosa historia como un capitulo en la vida de cada uno.
1. Chapter 1

Primer amor. La razón por la que pensamos que el primer amor es hermoso no es porque las personas que amamos eran opuestas. Sino porque amábamos incondicionalmente. Fuimos inocentes y un poco tontos en el tiempo del primer amor. Y porque...sabemos que nunca podremos regresar a esos días cuando éramos jóvenes y apasionados. El primer amor es un poco apresurado. Sin ningún cálculo, nos lanzamos con pasión y finalmente afrontamos el fracaso. Pero a la vez es dramático. Viene con sentimientos inexplicables. Por eso el primer amor se vuelve el momento más dramático de nuestras vidas. Está bien fallar. Las historias trágicas duran mas que "vivieron felices para siempre". Es bueno tener esa hermosa historia como un capitulo en la vida de cada uno. El primer amor es un período de tiempo. Que nunca regresa. Si el siguiente amor llega, el tiempo te da otra oportunidad para amar. Puede que no sea tan inocente como el primer amor, pero será un poco más maduro, debido al dolor sufrido con el primer amor. Una persona que sueña con el amor, es el que espera. Y una persona que espera, puede reconocer el amor cuando está cerca. Luego del romance, la vida real llega. La inocencia se ensucia, la pasión se enfría, y la juventud envejece con inteligencia. Por eso el primer amor se vuelve parte de una vida exhausta. Por eso parece que el primer amor no durará. Porque nadie habla de que el primer amor tenga éxito en el romance. Amar a alguien es algo bueno. Aunque no hay un drama trágico en mi vida. Pero está la comodidad como sientes con un suéter viejo. Y si se llega a gastar, está el entusiasmo para poder renovarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

One spring day

Se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, y es que todos los días era lo mismo. Odiaba levantarse a las 7 de la mañana. Ya todos los chicos estaban en sus aulas y ella como atarantada corriendo por los pasillos…choco con alguien

-fíjate por donde caminas.-dijo Sakura, se levantó y siguió su camino sin siquiera mirar a aquella persona.

Y es que no era momento de disculpas, tenía que llegar antes que el profesor!

-Oh Sakura-chan pensé que Kakashi-sensei llegaría antes que tú! Acabas de hacerme perder una apuesta.-dijo un rubio

-Baka!.-le dijo la peli rosa dándole un zape

-Enserio Sakura, deberías poner 5 alarmas, así el baka de Naruto ganaría, solo una vez, para que el chico no se emocione.-dijo Kiba caminando a su asiento

-Pues temo decirles que ni con eso, cambiando de tema donde están Ino-cerda y Hinata-chan?.-pregunto Sakura

-sakura-chan, temo decirte que Ino-chan, se cambio de escuela.-dijo Naruto

-nani! Esa cerda me las pagara, no decirme que se cambiaría de escuela, que le sucede?.-dijo Sakura exasperada

-jajajajaja….buena esa Naruto!.-dijo Ino en la entrada del salón, chocando las palmas con naruto

-…y en que salón estas cerda.-dijo Sakura

-en el de alado frentona, por lo visto no a llegado Hinata…ne Naruto, cuando piensas declarártele.-dijo Ino

-…d-d-d-d-e que hablas Ino-chan.-dijo Naruto muy rojo

-pues como que de que, la pobre a estado esperando eso desde hace tanto tiempo.-dijo Ino

-…Naruto, temo decirte que la cerda tiene razón, cuando piensas decirle.-dijo Sakura

-…estoy esperando el momento indicado.-dijo Naruto

-Por favor, ni que te fueras a casar.-dijo Ino

-…okay ya callense, ya sabré yo cuando decirle.-dijo Naruto caminando a su asiento

-…creo que le afecto tu comentario cerda….mira ahí viene Hinata.-dijo Sakura

-…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! Tanto tiempo.-dijo la pelinegra

-si ya te extrañaba Hinata!.-dijo Sakura abrazándola

-¿Dónde estabas? No es normal que llegues tarde.-dijo la rubia

-Ah…es que estaba mostrándole la escuela a mi primo Neji.-dijo Hina

-Neji? Él está aquí?.-dijo la pelirosa sorprendida. Ella conocía al primo de aquella chica desde que eran niños.

-Si, está en el salón de alado…él estaba en Inglaterra, con mi tio.-dijo Hinata

-bueno…debo irme, pronto llegaran los profesores.-dijo Ino corriendo a su salón

Extrañamente Kakashi, "llego" a tiempo.

-bien….chicos, es un nuevo año, será igual que los anteriores así que no estén nerviosos.-dijo kakashi

-tenemos un nuevo estudiante, así que sean amables con el…por favor preséntate.-dijo kakashi

-hmp…mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.-dijo el pelinegro

_-a ese chico yo lo he visto, pero no recuerdo donde.-pensaba Sakura_

-por favor siéntate…a lado de la chica pelirosa.-dijo Kakashi

Camino despacio a su asiento…

-me llamo Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.-dijo la chica

-hmp mucho gusto.-dijo muy seco el pelinegro

-…

Y asi pasaron las clases, hasta que llego la hora de receso.

-Sakura-chan, vamos a comer.-dijo Hinata

-Si….-iba a decir algo pero Naruto la interrumpio

-Teme! Tanto tiempo de no verte! Que haces aquí.-pregunto el rubio

-a quien le dices teme, DOBE!.-dijo Sasuke

- ustedes se conocen.-pregunto Sakura

-si, él es mi amigo de la infancia...-dijo Naruto

Okay, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, pero es que no tengo idea de cómo comenzar esta historia :c

Gracias por leer, acepto cualquier comentario. n.n


End file.
